


defiance

by Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Marquis de Lafayette, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Creepy Alexander Pierce, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Past James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Protective John, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Top John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep/pseuds/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep
Summary: alexander is the only male at an all omega school. he faces body issues and all that jazz but everything changes when he signs up for an all omega football team :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 26





	defiance

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this won't b like that one war fic

Omegas are weak, they said.

Alexander said  _ fuck you  _ to that.

Breaking the mould, Alexander Hamilton was a phenomenon. Even at 5’0 he stood taller than anybody in the room. The meek highschool student was confident in nature, his real insecurities hidden by a confident mask and a bright smile.

In fact, to ask him his insecurities he would write off a whole list. But - Alexander was most insecure about his body. Maybe because he didn’t look the best, the malnourishment had come back to haunt him, or maybe it was the fact he was ‘ugly’ compared to the bright beauties of the school he went to.

Or maybe it was the fact he was all alone in an ugly world. He was a rare one - a male omega. He was the only male omega in the area, making him the only male in his entire school. No it wasnt a girls school, no it was in fact bustling with female omegas.

But Alexander was a male and suddenly he had become a star attraction.

There had been a rumour a year ago, that had sparked what seemed to be an entire war. “Is Alexander an alpha pretending to be an omega?” They had asked themselves and it spread like a wildfire. The ridiculous nonsense made his skin crawl. He huffed and shook his head at the question.

No, Alexander was an omega. And he was 100 percent sure of it.

\----

“What do you fear most?” 

Alexander gulped. “Being seen as an object.”

The lady in front of him sighed. “Well we can’t stop that Alexander.”

“I know-” the ginger boy responded. “But how can I make people not think about me in that “way?” He shuffled back into his seat and pulled a leg up and crossed it over his knee. The lady sighed. “It’s impossible. No matter what you do you can’t stop someone from thinking something about another. It’s in our nature.”

He flushed. Obviously - it was not the answer he had wanted. “Nothing?”

“Nothing at all.” She deadpanned and fell back into her chair. “Alexander you have to face your insecurities-”

Alexander sat up straight. “I really don’t. You know this is very unnecessary - I should just go back to class.” He said as he stood up .

“Alexander, sit.” The beta woman commanded, motioning to a seat. “You don’t want to go back to home economics do you?”

He frowned but sat back down. “You’re right. I really don’t.”

She laughed then clasped her hands together. “Now, you told me you don’t want to be seen as an object. Where is this coming from?”

“Well -,” he paused, “I um. You know how it is for us omegas. Always seen as some sex toy. I know it’s stupid but I fear someone seeing me as just something to use. Because I’m not. None of us omegas are. But we’re treated like shit. And I’d do anything for someone to treat me with the same respect an alpha would get treated with. Whenever I go out I get spoken down to. They speak to me like I’m some petulant child, I’m not-,” he gulped before continuing, “ I’m not a child. I’m 15. I can read, write, do math, make meatloaf, list off all the presidents we’ve ever had. Like - I am totally capable of being you know a functioning human male in society. But society just says nuh you’re a child. Which is kinda crazy, because then we’re made to bare children which does not even make sense. Oh and the fact that me and my girls can’t even vote yet. Like I’ve been told this country was progressive, but coming from a small island in the Caribbean

where I had more rights than I do now. I hate it. I hate school too. They’re a bunch of sexist rats talking down to us. Oh and another complaint - health class. I hate it so much. You know instead of teaching us the important shit they just teach us to please our alphas which is not okay, but everybody else seems fine with it. Like if we get sexually assaulted, we just have to deal with it. And oh, if we get pregnant, fuck? We just have a baby now??? Like - god I hate this country.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Sorry for the rant, I'm just emotionally wasted.”

“Anything else you would like to say? It doesn’t have to be about school. Just anything in general, okay?” She smiled sweetly, looking at the ginger omega.

He thought for a second before breaking the silence. “I do actually.” 

“This county can’t separate church or religion for politics. Like why should some rich, white Alpha tell me and people of my dynamic what we can or cannot do. Like we should not be forced to carry the child of our rapist, but we are. We shouldn’t have to yell louder than anyone just to get our point across. And you know what? I am much privileged than other omegas. Like I’m male. I’m not a female - I don’t experience my status the same way they do. Oh and I’m white. That's a major privilege. But even though I do have privilege, I still feel scared. I still worry about walking home from school. I still have to walk past through some areas of town where I feel I could become a victim. I’m sorry I just hate it here,” he sighed once more and let a tear slip.

The beta nodded and pushed a small box of tissues towards the boy, who slowly reached over. “I can see you’re very upset Alex and I’m sorry, I don’t have a magic wand to fix all these. I’m not president, or a senator, I have no power. But, what I can do is empower you. Alex, you see a change. Now, you have to go fix it. If you don’t, who will?”

  
  


The ginger boy looked up at him. “I don’t know how..” He whispered quietly, suddenly looking broken.

“Well, you can start by making petitions. Starting a fundraiser and donating the funds to omega organisations. There’s many to donate to.” She assured the young boy whose eyes began to light up.

  
“Thank You, Miss Lemon. You are a lifesaver. I will research that in my free period.” He smiled and pulled himself up. “I can go back to class now-,” he gulped.

“Home economics, hey?” She laughed. “It’s gross and unnecessary, but I can deal with it.” He shrugged and pulled his backpack onto his shoulder. “ I’ll see you next week,” he chuckled and opened the door and headed down the hallway. 

\--

“Peggy my girl,” he smiled and stood behind the smaller omega. She shrieked quietly and turned around. “Alex where have you been?”

“Uh-therapy?” he shrugged and sat next to him. “I thought you guys would be cooking by now?” 

Peggy shrugged. “Teacher’s mad. He thinks we are all being misbehaved little bitches and decided we would just sit here while he ranted about how disobedient we are.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He smiled. Peggy laughed, “yeah, seriously. It’s crazy. Ah well, now we’re doing bookwork.”

Alexander looked down at his own booklet. “Has he even noticed that I’m here?”

She shook her head. “No,” she bit her lip, “it’ll be funny when he does.”

Alexander shrugged. “He doesn’t like me at all. In fact - he really hates me.” He looked around before staring down the teacher. “He’s really something.”

Peggy nodded and handed him a pen. “Let’s face it - we’re going to fail this class.” She smiled as he took the pen from her. “That we will, miss schuyler.” She laughed and shook her hand, “no! That’s formal.”

“Maybe if you take it that way,” he winked and scribbled something down onto the booklet.

Peggy laughed once more before hitting Alexander on the back with her elbow. He quietly yelped and whispered harshly at her. “What the hell was that for?” he frowned and stared her down.

Peggy shrugged.

“Eh. Thought it would be funny.”

He raised an eyebrow but did not ask another question.


End file.
